The present invention relates to cable tire chains and, more particularly, to a novel cable tire chain fastener and method for detachably connecting the opposite ends of a lateral cable in a tire chain.
Conventional tire chain fasteners, such as the type disclosed in Ouellette, U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,204, include a plurality of spaced-apart knubs or abutment elements mounted on one end region of a lateral cable in a tire chain, and an L-shaped retaining member having a shorter first portion joined at a right angle to a longer second portion, with the end of the second portion rolled around the other end region of the lateral cable. A longitudinal keyhole slot is formed in the retaining member, which extends from the first portion into the second portion, terminating in an opening in the second portion adjacent its rolled end. In a fastening operation, the end of the cable containing the abutment elements is inserted through the opening in the retaining member, in a relative position wherein the end region of the cable containing the abutment elements is normal to the second portion of the retaining member. The cable end is inserted until it reaches the desired point of cable tightness. It is then rotated to a relative position wherein its longitudinal axis is substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the other end region of the cable, with an abutment element adjacent the inner side of the first portion. The loose end region with the abutment elements is then snapped into a holding clip mounted on the other end of the cable. Additional clips are frequently necessary to prevent flapping of the cable against the fender well.
It can be appreciated that installation of tire chains is a difficult chore which is routinely performed under inclement weather conditions. The method of fastening the cable ends by threading the cable end with the knubs through the keyhole slot in the retaining member is a difficult and cumbersome process, particularly when connecting the cable adjacent the inner sidewall of the tire.
Furthermore, in order to accomplish this threading operation it is necessary that a certain amount of slack be left in the cable line. This increased slack in the lateral cable causes an overall looseness of the tire chain which, not only contributes to excessive tire wear, but also can damage the vehicle's fender wells.
An additional problem with conventional tire chain fasteners is the need to provide holding clips to secure the loose end of the lateral cable containing the abutment elements. These clips are typically constructed of a hard rubber or metal. Due to the stiffness of these clips, they are difficult to operate because they require that a great deal of force be placed on the cable to push it into the receiving member of the clip.
Furthermore, these clips are often damaged or fall off, thus potentially rendering the entire chain unfit for use, because such an unsecured end would damage the vehicle. Also, an unsecured cable end could accidentally disengage from the L-shaped member and cause the tire chain to fall off the tire.
It is very important with the newer model automobiles, particularly those with front wheel drive, that this cable end is securely held in place. If it is loose, considerable damage may occur to such vehicles. It is also important that the cable end be secured, in order for the chain to meet recommended vehicle clearance standards, such as those established by SAE.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a novel method and means for rapidly and simply securing the opposed ends of a lateral cable in a tire chain.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and means for fastening the opposed ends of the lateral cable which require a minimum of slack in the cable line to accomplish the fastening operation, thus resulting in a tighter fit of the chain on the tire.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method and means for fastening the opposed ends of the cable that eliminate the need for holding clips.
A preferred embodiment of the proposed apparatus of the invention includes at least one anchor member mounted on one end of a lateral cable of a tire chain and a generally U-shaped clasp joined to the other end. The clasp includes a base, a first expanse which is joined to and extends outwardly from the base at a right angle, and a second expanse, forming a part of the other end of the clasp, which is joined to the base and projects outwardly from the base at an incline away from the first expanse. The clasp further includes an elongate slot extending longitudinally of clasp with opposite ends in the first and second expanses, terminating in the second expanse in an enlarged portion which accommodates passage therethrough of an anchor member.
In operation, a stretch of the end region of the cable containing the anchor member is moved laterally into the clasp through the slot, placing the stretch through the opposite ends of the slot, with an anchor member located just outside of the clasp. The cable is then shifted in a lengthwise direction to move the anchor member from its position outside the clasp to a position where the anchor rests snugly against the inner side of the first expanse. The loose end of the cable containing the anchor member extends through the enlarged portion of the slot, to a position located between the other end region of the cable and the side of the tire. So positioned, the loose end is held snugly, intermediate the other end region of the cable and the side of the tire.
With the process and construction described, it can be seen that the ends of the lateral cable are quickly and easily fastened and that, by eliminating the threading step, a minimum of slack is needed in the line to accomplish the fastening operation. Further, with the unique construction described, the need for using holding clips is avoided.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more clearly understood from a consideration of the drawings and the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.